Full of Grace
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: It's a Slash story. oneshot and Songfic all in one! Tancreds likes Lysander, Sander is hanging out with a critin smaller boy that Tanc doesn't want him around. and on top of all this Tanc's brothday is coming up! Complete! ONESHOT shounenai


Full of Grace

((Hi I'm a new fan of a book call "Midnight for Charles Bone" and I find this book better then any of the Harry Potter books! Point, gasp and stareI know shocking right? But it's true! So if you like Harry Potter I would check this book out! Anyway… two of the characters are always together and I kinda was like wow they would be a great yaui couple….)) My story is a one shot and there is a slash between two characters.)))

I do not own any of the characters they're owned by the author of the book, Jenny Nimmo!

The winter here's cold, and bitter 

_It's chilled us to the bone_

_We haven't seen the sun for weeks_

Too long too far from home 

Tancreds stared across the room his eyes on a cretin dark skinned boy on the other side of the room talking to a rather small boy that was smiling up at him. Joshua is the smaller boys name and Tanc still hadn't forgave the small boy for putting him under his spell and making him spill water on the boy he was now playing nice with.

"Lysander…" Tanc whispered the name hoping for his friend to look away from the boy and come back to him. After the incident with him Sander promised to be careful not to fall under the smaller boys spell himself. But what was he doing now?

Tanc stood up and started towards the two, Someone stuck his foot out and down Tanc went.

_**Crash! **_

Sander turned and looked at his friend lying on the ground and started towards him to help him up when a small hand grabbed his arm. He looked at Joshua and frowned. He pulled his arm away and went to Tanc.

Binding down in front of his friend he said, "Tanc? Tanc…. are you alright?"

Tanc looked up and relief filled his face, "I'm alright now…" he said.

"You're so simple," Sander said laughing as he offered his hand to help his friend up.

"Yeah…you know it," Tanc said '_it's only when your around…'_ he finished his thought.

Sander smiled, "Joshua was just telling me about his drawings is all," he told Tanc.

"Promise?" Tanc said. He new he sounded possessive, but he was, over Sanders and his friends but mostly Sanders. Sanders held him together and kept him feeling safe. He didn't want to lose him. Not to Joshua or anyone else!

_I feel just like I'm sinking_

_And l claw for solid ground _

_I'm pulled by the undertow _

_I never thought I could feel so low_

_Oh, darkness I fell like letting go_

Sanders watched Tanc as he bragged about making snow and how real it looked. Tanc…Sanders could stare at him forever. He didn't know why but he loved how vain Tanc was and the way Tanc freaked out when he was around Joshua. Sometimes he hung out with Joshua just to see Tanc get jealous, he new it was pretty mean but he couldn't help it. It made him happy to know that Tanc cared for him so much.

There's also the fact that Joshua likes to hung with Sander since the last time he assaulted Amme Tolly and every thing…I don't know why really. Maybe he's lonely or something but I don't mind it wroth it to see Tanc jealous!

_if all of the strength and all of the courage _

_Come and lift me from this place_

_l know l can love you much better than this _

_Full of Grace_

_Full of Grace_

_My love_

Tanc walked by the art hallway looking for Sander when he heard Joshua's voice. He talking to some of the other art students.

A girl said, "So why are you hanging with Lysander so much lately?"

This girl asked the question that's been on his mind so he stopped to lesson to the answer.

"Well because I like him!" he answered so innocently.

"I thought you liked Tancreds?" Another girl said.

"I did but he's know fun!" Joshua said. "He only has eyes for Lysander!"

"So now you're rival?" The girls said in union.

"Nah…I don't see it that way…" He answered waving the thought away. "I'm slowly getting Sander under my spell just give me a few more hours with him." Joshua smirked.

Tanc felt his insides freeze, he turned on his heels and stomped away. He had heard enough.

He found Sander's in the sculpture room, "Sander!" He hollered and thunder road outside. He shut the door after he made sure it was just him and Sanders in the little room.

"What's wrong Tanc?" Sander stood and walked over to him worry all over his face. He reached out and touched the side of Tanc's face. "Is something going on? Why are you mad?"

_So it's better this way, I said_

_having seen this place before_

_where everything we said and did_

_hurts us all the more_

"Sander…" he said a little quieter this time. Rain poured outside.

Sander looked some what confused, "I'm here what is it?"

"I don't want you around Joshua any more!" Tanc cried.

Sander smiled, "Don't worry I'm fine." He said. "I told you that I wouldn't let him trick me."

"Yeah but that's not what I'm worried about!" Tanc cried.

"Then what is?" Sander asked.

"He likes you!" He said.

"Joshua?" Sander asked.

"Yes Joshua. Who did you think I was talking about, Charles Bone?" Tanc answered.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny!" Sander said.

"I'm not being funny!" Tanc said. "I mean it!"

"Stupid Tanc!" Sander yelled. "I could never like anyone the way I like you!"

He walked right past Tanc and out the door leaving a very shocked Tanc behind.

_it's just that we stayed, too long_

_in the same old sickly skin_

_I'm pulled down by the undertow_

_I never thought I could feel this low_

_Oh, darkness I feel like letting go_

Tanc walked around in a state of depression. Sander hung out with Joshua more freely and Tanc did nothing to stop him. His friends, which new his dark secret crush on Sander was getting worried.

Sander felt worried to because Tanc was taking their stupid little fight to heart if only it would ketch up on him the last thing he said then things could go back right? No. he had told Tanc that he liked him above all else and all that did was hurt him… it was better if he just stayed away from Tanc for awhile.

Sander started over at Tanc from across the room as he left heading for the ruins, he felt like crying. He didn't like keeping his distances from his best friend. But what else could he do?

"Sander!" Joshua came running up. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No…I mean yes!" Sander shook his head. "I'm sorry…it's Tanc's birthday…"

Joshua titled his head to the side, "Oh, ok well have fun…."

Sander smiled, "I will!" He raced off.

Joshua frowned and turned and walked away.

Sander Found Tanc in the ruins, "Tanc!" He called.

Tanc looked at him then down, "Hey…Sander…"

"Tanc you're so stupid sometimes….but then again that's what I love the most about you." Sander said as he walked over to his best friend.

"I'm not stupid!" Tanc yelled. "Love?"

"Well I thought you got it but I left you alone and you just got depress so I thought I better tell you again…" Sander said his eyes shining in the light. "I love you Tanc…and Happy birthday." He leaned over and pressed his lips to Tanc's. it was a small kiss more like a peck then a kiss but it still made Sander's heart skip a beat.

"Make a wish…" He breathed.

Tanc smiled and wrapped his arms around Sander pulling him in for another kiss.

"I already got it!"

_if all of the strength and all of the courage_

_come and lift me from this place_

_I know I can love you much better than this_

_Full of Grace_

_Full of Grace_

_My love…_

**_Fin._** So what did you think? Review!


End file.
